


Discovering Feelings

by AngellTheNinth



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Crushes, F/F, First Crush, Frozen 2 spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21563437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngellTheNinth/pseuds/AngellTheNinth
Summary: Its been a while since Elsa started living in the Enchanted Forest. She got used to it and she liked her freedom. But recently she's been feeling... strange around Honeymaren. But she doesn't know how to explain it. Anna though thinks she knows exactly what her sister is feeling.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 493





	Discovering Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much! Wish there was more of them in the movie.

Elsa sat on a log at the edge of the forest waiting for her sister to arrive. It had been several months since Anna’s coronation and Elsa’s decision to stay in the Enchanted Forest. While Anna frequently asked Elsa for advice about her duties as a Queen, she was comfortable in her role. She was passionate, always eager to help, outgoing. Elsa knew Anna was the right choice for Arendelle, and that she herself was the right choice for the Enchanted Forest.

She visited Arendelle at least two or three times a week, but still found herself missing it. Despite her new found freedom and purpose she still missed her sister and her friends. She liked that they still had their game nights, even though she was still kinda bad at those.

The Northuldra did their best to make her feel welcome with them. They told her about their cloture, the songs they sing, the stories they tell. They welcomed her with open arms, it made her feel better, but it still felt so foreign to her.

Yelena wanted the new member of their tribe to feel as welcome as possible, she asked Honeymaren to help Elsa with being comfortable and to look out for her until she learned the ways of the Forest. Honeymaren was more than happy to help, she was Yelena’s successor and besides that she liked hanging out with Elsa and learning about her and her powers.

It made Elsa feel better, to have someone she could talk to, to have someone who listened to her talk about her powers, her experiences as Queen. She was happy she made a friend, someone who was actually human this time. She loved her Spirit friends, she loved her sister, Kristoff, Olaf and Sven, but this friendship felt different somehow. She just couldn’t figure out why.

She was snapped out of her thought’s by the sound Anna running up to her. She lifted her head just in time for Anna to throw her arms around her and pull her into a tight hug.

“Elsa I missed you so much!” Anna squeezed her tighter.

“Anna we saw each other two days ago.” Elsa wrapped her arms around her sister and hugged her equally as tight, “But I missed you too.”

After a few seconds Anna pulled away, “Of course you did, how could you not miss the best little sister in the world.”

Elsa rolled her eyes, “I see being Queen is doing wonders for your ego.”

“Hey!” Anna pouted as Elsa laughed. Soon after Anna joined her.

They sat down on a log and watched the sky in silence for a few minutes.  


“So what’s new?” Anna smiled and looked back at Elsa.

“Oh not much. I learned some new songs, I think I’m starting to get the hang of reading and writing their language, Maren’s been teaching me rock climbing and...” Anna put a hand in front of Elsa’s face.

“Hold up... Maren?”

“Yeah. You know Honeymaren.” Elsa explained but before she could go back to her list Anna interrupted again.

“Since when do you call her that?” Anna was confused because she was sure Elsa would tell her that she had a new best friend.

“Since about a month ago I think. We went stargazing one night and she said I could call her that. Anyway I also...” Anna interrupted again.

“Stargazing? Just the two of you? Alone?” Anna was more confused now why didn’t her sister tell her about going stargazing with someone.

Before Elsa could answer Honeymaren showed up from the Forest. She stopped when she saw Anna, but then walked up to them.

“Hey Elsa, and hey to you too Anna, I didn’t expect you to be here early.” She greeted them both with a smile.

“Yeah well no stupid meeting is gonna keep me from visiting my sister.” Anna grinned held her head up high in triumph. This made both Elsa and Honeymaren laugh.

“Did you need something Maren?”

“Oh well no not really, I just wanted to ask you if you’re free for tomorrow? There’s this really cool mountain that has a great view of the aurora borealis at night. And it’ll be good for your climbing skills. It has a small cave so we can rest there and head back the morning of next day.” Honeymaren’s smile never left her face once while explaining this and she looked kinda nervous but not too much.

“I would love to go with you.” Elsa’s answer was simple but the way it made Honeymaren’s eyes light up reminded Anna of the way Kristoff’s eyes light up when they’re together.

“Really? That’s great! I look forward to spending time with.” Honeymaren winked at her.

“I’m looking forward to it too.” Elsa replied and for a few moments they just looked at each other.  
“Well I’ll uh... I’ll you pack then. Let you get back to talking with your sister. I’ll see you later Snowflake.” She started walking away from the two sisters and Elsa kept her eyes on her until she disappeared in the Forest.

“What was that?!” Elsa snapped back to to see Anna looking at her both confused, a bit excited and also happy.

“What was what Anna?” Elsa was confused.

“That just now! I asked you what’s new every time I saw you and you never thought to tell me that you’re dating?!” Anna smiled brightly at her sister who looked shocked.

“Dating? Anna no, I’m not dating Maren, why would you think that?”

“Um because of the conversation just now? Or the plan to go on a romantic one day trip together? To the mountains? Spend the night together in a cave? I’d say those are some pretty good clues.” Anna looked even more excited as she spoke but then her excitement vanished when she felt the air grow colder.

The grass was covered with a thin layer of ice and the log they were sitting on started to freeze.

“Elsa? Are you ok?” Anna put a hand on her sisters shoulder.

“I... I just... We’re not dating. She’s just a really close friend. I like talking to her. She’s fun and she makes me laugh. She’s cool and brave. I just like being around her you know.” The ice thawed as she spoke and that made Anna’s confirmed Anna’s assumption.

“Oh god. Elsa you... you didn’t even know did you? That she likes you? And the way you’re talking about her now it really sounds like you like her too.” Anna was careful with her words because she didn’t want Elsa to freeze anything again.

“Of course I like her. But... I don’t think... I don’t know if I like her in that way.” Elsa confessed frowned.

“You don’t know?” Anna asked confused.

Elsa shook her head, “I’ve never... thought I would feel those feelings you know. You were always the romantic happy ending type. And I just never thought that it would happen to someone like me.” Elsa looked down at the ground.

“Oh Elsa... I keep telling you, you’re a wonderful person. If you feel like this is something you want, something that will make her happy, go for it. You deserve a chance at romance.” Anna hugged her sister and Elsa hummed and seemed deep in thought for a few minutes.  


“And... if this is something that I want, how do I do it? How do I make it happen?” Elsa seemed genuinely curious and confused about the topic.

Usually it was Anna who would come to Elsa for questions, this time it was Anna’s turn to give answers.

“Well for starters talk to her. And if the moment feels right tell her how you feel. The worst thing you can do is never try.” Anna sounded serious and very confident in what she was saying.

“When did you get so wise?” Elsa asked untangling from her sisters hug.

“I’ve always been wise. You just didn’t appreciate my brilliance.” Anna smiled and Elsa giggled as she hugged her sister again.

“And I think she likes you too. I have a good feeling about it.” Anna said as she looked at her sister who was still smiling.

“I... I’ll try.” Elsa told her as she stood up.

“That’s the spirit!”Anna stood up as well and then grinned at Elsa. “You know... the two of you, all alone, with the northern lights, in a cave. Good thing you’re both women otherwise I’d be worried about becoming an aunt.” Anna wiggled her eyebrows.

“Anna!” Elsa blushed and it caused another layer of ice to cover the grass around them.

Anna laughed, “I’m sorry. But I’m your sister its my job to tease you about this. Especially since its your first crush!” Anna hugged her sister again.

“Anna...” Elsa hugged her back, “I told you I’m not sure if that’s what it is yet.”

“Its ok Elsa, you’ll figure it out. And when you do, weather its a crush or not and weather you end up in a relationship I want you to be happy most of all, and I hope you’ll talk to me about it.” Anna’s voice was soft and comforting as she spoke, hoping to get Elsa to relax and to not feel pressured by Anna being so giddy about this.

“Thank you Anna.” Elsa smiled back, “And I’ll tell you. Which ever one it is I’ll tell you.”

“Great! Now let me tell you about the stuff that’s been happening in Arendelle. Oh and this really cute date Kristoff took me on!” Anna sat back down and the log, Elsa sitting next to her. They talked until nightfall when Anna departed, the two sisters sharing a hug and wishing her good luck.

Elsa took a deep breath walking back to the camp. She had until tomorrow morning to work up the courage to talk to Honeymaren. Although she didn’t have a lot of time to think about that seeing as she fell asleep fairly quickly when she went the tent she shared with Honeymaren. Sometimes she really wished she had the energy Anna had.

The next day came and went by fairly quickly. And Elsa was honestly grateful for that. Their trip, mountain climbing and usual chatter took Elsa’s mind off her current predicament, she almost hoped they would keep climbing forever however she did get tired and was somehow both happy and terrified when they reached the cave from which they planned to look at the night sky.

They unpacked and ate their food, then sat down on the soft furs that they brought and waited for the night sky and the aurora borealis. They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes, the sun had almost and Elsa decided that she had to find the courage to say something. She knew she faced far greater challenges, but for some reason this, right now seemed the most difficult one yet. 

“Maren?” Elsa look in her direction, her voice a bit lower than usual.

“Yes?” Maren smiled at her, her usual bright smile that made Elsa feel warm.

“I...” she began to say but then turned her head, “I wanted to thank you for bringing me here.” she looked back and saw her companion smiling even more.

“No problem. I love coming here and look its time!” Honeymaren smiled and looked back at the sky, the northern light dancing above them.

“This is the first time I brought someone else here.” Honeymaren said and blushed a bit.

Elsa on the other hand blushed really hard, knowing that Honeymaren only brought her to this place that’s clearly important to her.

“Oh, well thank you for sharing this with me then. Its wonderful and the night sky really is beautiful from here.” Elsa looked up and even though she had seen the aurora borealis many times before this felt different. It felt special.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence and watching the sky Elsa broke the silence.

“I... I wanted to talk to you about something.” Elsa looked at Honeymaren hoping she didn’t sound as tense as she felt.

“Of course. You can tell me anything Snowflake.” Honeymaren leaned a bit closer as she spoke.

Elsa’s powers, as per usual when she was this close to her, decided to act out and freeze the fur around them.

Elsa gasped, “I’m sorry!” she quickly thawed the ice.

“Hey, its ok. Whatever it is... just take your time, I’m listening.” she took Elsa’s hand in her own and ran her thumb over her knuckles in a soothing gesture.

“I... uh... I think... I think I like you.” Elsa said and looked at the ground.

For a few moments everything was silent and Elsa feared that she may have just ruined everything. Then she heard laughter and looked up.

“Oh, well thank you. That’s good. More than good!” Honeymaren took Elsa’s other hand in hers and looked into her eyes, “I like you too. I’ve been hinting at it for some time now.”

“You have? I’m so sorry, I didn’t know! Romance or feelings of this kind isn’t really something I have any previous experience with.” Elsa looked away for a moment then met Honeymaren’s eyes again.

“Well to be fair I never dated anyone ether, but I have a feeling there’s more to your reasons than mine.” Elsa nodded in agreement, “It’s alright, we can take things slow, no rush.”

“No rush...” Elsa whispered as she smiled at Honeymaren and intertwined their fingers.

“Exactly.” They both turned to the northern lights, enjoying their glow, and each others presence. For now that was enough, for now it was all they needed.


End file.
